


The best part is the end

by PumpkinkQueen



Series: Red light district - the movie theater [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: A small guilty plesure featuring a movie theater where you can rent company to watch movies.Yes, it is what it look like.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Red light district - the movie theater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The best part is the end

**Author's Note:**

> Is going to become a collection crossing different fandoms.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fGPjWGm)

Gerald stroked a finger over those perfectly plump lips. The boy between his leg was named Dandelion; certainly a fake name but it was okay. On the screen the trailers were almost over so he had to make a decision, he could either have the boy sitting on his dick or working it with his mouth.  
"Fuck it. You're in the perfect position to suck my dick." With his other hand, he opens his pants and pulls out his erect cock.   
"Be good and open your mouth." With that as a warning, he shoved his dick down his throat and held him there for a minute testing his ga reflex. The boy didn’t budge nor struggled, he just took it. He was totally worth the money Gerald paid for him. Around the room, other men were already in position and the movie started occasionally interrupted by a moan. Someone screamed reaching the climax around half-way in the movie and some people cheered in dark.  
Gerald found it stupid as if having premature ejaculation was something to be proud.  
When the end was approaching he encouraged Dandelion in sucking him to completion.  
The boy was really good, he swirled his tongue and sucked occasionally pushing his head down until his small nose was pressed on Gerald’s pubes. It was better than he predicted: the feeling of that velvety-soft tongue on his sensitive cock, the heat and the hardness and the sense of raw power that came from making someone else kneel in submission.   
He came hard, biting his lips to keep himself from groaning. As orgasms went, it was a pretty fucking good one, even if he didn’t like the way other men grunted around him. He had to et a private room next time, he thought as Dandelion licked him clean.  
He would ask for this boy again though.


End file.
